Two Season
by Layla YukarinX99
Summary: Dia bertemu dengannya di tengah musim dingin, dan dia menghilang saat musim yang identik dengan salju dan langit abu-abu itu berakhir. Padahal dia berharap dia tetap berada di sana. Pair : HijiMitsu & HijiGin.


**Two Seasons**

 **GINTAMA**

 **HijiMitsu & HijiGin**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : BL, comfort, romance**

 **Adaptation from MyBoy x MyLove by Mizuto Aqua**

 **Hadiah yang TERLAMBAT SEKALI buat Hijikata Rinki yang bulan kemarin (?) ultah :')**

 **.**

 **.**

Dia tertidur. Seorang pemuda tertidur dengan lelap di bangku taman. Tidak memperdulikan gumpalan-gumpalan putih seperti kapas bersuhu dingin turun hampir menumpuk di atas kepala hitamnya. Menggunakan syal berbahan wol biru tua yang melingkar di lehernya, jaket bulu berwarna senada, dan seragam musim dingin membuatnya masih tetap hangat dan nyaman di udara sedingin ini. Dia tertidur sambil memeluk buku yang berada di dalam pelukannya yang rekat.

Di seberang sana, seorang gadis berseragam SMA yang kebetulan lewat melihat kejadian langka tersebut. Manik marun miliknya mematri saat pandangannya jatuh kepada seorang pemuda yang bisa tidur dengan nyenyak di bangku taman selagi turun salju seperti ini.

Beberapa detik berdiri dari area luar taman, pandangannya berpindah ke gagang payung merah yang saat ini dia genggam.

Akhirnya si gadis berpayung merah itu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam taman dan berjalan menuju pemuda itu. Sudah beberapa langkah dia tempuh, akhirnya dia sampai di dekat bangku taman yang saat ini ada siswa SMP yang lelap tertidur dengan buku matematikanya.

Alis berwarna coklat pasir itu terangkat naik. "Buku matematika?"

.

.

Sejam berlalu tidak terasa bagi bocah SMP yang menghabiskan waktunya dengan tidur di bawah guyuran salju. Si surai hitam pekat itu kembali dari dunia mimpinya. Kelopak matanya perlahan-lahan mulai membuka. Pandangannya kabur sesaat.

Aneh, pikirnya.

Perasaannya tadi, sebelum dia tidur dia mengingat kalau langitnya berwarna abu-abu gelap. Sekarang kok berubah menjadi merah ya? Dia lalu sadar itu bukanlah langit. Melainkan payung yang mengembang dan melindunginya dari guyuran salju tipis.

"E-Eh?!" Pekik si pemuda itu melotot.

Pekikan tadi membuat si rambut karamel tadi ikutan terbangun. Mengumpulkan kesadarannya, si gadis tertawa kecil.

"Sudah bangun? Kalau mau tidur jangan di tengah salju turun seperti ini," tawanya ringan.

Tertangkap basah ketiduran di tempat yang tidak umum seperti ini membuat wajah bocah SMP itu bersemu merah. "A-aku tidak tidur! Aku sedang belajar tau!" kilahnya sambil membuang muka.

Gadis tadi tahu kalau anak laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya itu hanya berbohong, dan menjaga gengsi karena kedapatan ketiduran di taman. Dia menemukan itu lucu. "Hee... kau giat belajar sekali ya? Sampai-sampai ketiduran begitu."

"Sudah kubilang aku belajar, bukan ketiduran!" Dia semakin kesal karena digoda sebegitu rupa oleh kakak yang ayu ini. Dia lalu berdiri dari duduknya.

Melihat repson yang lebih menarik membuatnya ingin menggoda anak itu lebih jauh. Tapi dia tahu itu tidak baik. "Kau sedang belajar untuk ujian masuk SMA?"

Si rambut hitam itu mengangguk malu.

"Bagaimana kalau aku membantumu belajar, Hijikata _-kun_?" Sepasang marun itu mengembang lebar.

Hijikata- _kun_ — nama pemuda itu, wajahnya merona merah saat gadis yang umurnya lebih tua dari dirinya menawarkan bantuan padanya.

Bagaimana Mitsuba- _senpai_ mengetahui nama pemuda itu?

Ah... Itu karena tadi sekilas dia melihat _pin_ nama yang terpasang di saku baju _gakuran_ milik Hijikata.

Kakak yang manis itu mengulurkan bantuan kepada remaja tanggung yang sebenarnya sedang kebingungan mengenai pelajaran yang sumpah dia tidak pernah ingin pelajari dalam hidupnya. Dia ingin sekali saja mengerti pelajaran yang paling dia benci ini. Tapi yang menawarkan bantuan adalah seorang kakak SMA yang benar-benar sama sekali dia tidak kenal.

Apakah harus dia terima atau tidak?

Sepasang marun itu mendelik, melihat ada keraguan di _navy_ Hijikata yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hei, kau tidak percaya padaku?" Nada sinis terdengar di telinga si murid SMP yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu mengenai tawaran pertolongan itu.

Takut menyinggung perasaan mbak-mbak yang sudah berbaik hati memayunginya selama dia tertidur membuatnya berbohong lagi. "Ti-tidak! Bukan begitu!"

"Aku ini kelas tiga SMA tahu! Apa kau meragukan kemampuan dari Mitsuba-senpai ini?" Dengan percaya diri Mitsuba— nama gadis itu melemparkan pandangan menantang kepada bocah laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya dua tahun.

"Bu-bukan!"

"Kalau kau masih meragukan kemampuanku, ayo ikut aku!"

Mitsuba berdiri dari bangku taman dan meraih pergelangan tangan anak SMP yang membuatnya sedikit kesal. Hijikata tadi masih bingung dengan sikap aneh dari siswa SMA yang entah datang dari mana asalnya, yang bernama Mitsuba yang sok pintar ini.

Seandainya Mitsuba- _senpai_ memiliki pendengaran yang menembus dimensi lain, mungkin kamu akan dikirim pakai _german suplex_ ke akhirat loh, Hijikata- _kun_.

Tapi ada sesuatu aneh. Di perasaanya tidak ada rasa penolakan, saat _senpai_ itu mengajaknya melangkah pergi dari taman. Dia hanya mengikuti kemana gadis itu membawanya. Dia hanya terpana melihat sosok dengan surai karamel itu menuntunnya selama perjalanan di tengah salju yang mengiringi langkah mereka berdua.

Habis berjalan dituntun seperti anak kecil, keduanya sampai di pondokan kecil di sudut taman. Hanya ada bangku panjang, dan meja panjang. Setidaknya di sini mereka bisa berlindung dari hujan salju kecil.

"Pondok?" _Navy_ itu melihat sekeliling langit-langit pondok. Terdapat beberapa sekat yang biasanya ditutupi tumbuhan menjalar.

Mitsuba melirik bocah polos yang berada di belakangnya. "Kau pikir kau bisa belajar di bawah langit bersalju hah?" Mitsuba melipat kembali payung merah yang tadi dia bawa.

"Eh... tidak sih.." Jawabnya kaku. Biar terlihat ayu dan kalem mbak ini ternyata cukup judes juga.

"Lebih baik di sini 'kan? Di sini kau bisa belajar dengan nyaman," Mitsuba menghela nafas. Duduk di bangku panjang, dia mengeluarkan isi tasnya. Mulai dari kotak pensil lucu bergambar karakter kelinci. Isi dari kotak pensil itu juga tidak jauh-jauh dari karakter kelinci. Pensil, pulpen, penghapus, sampai gantungan boneka kelinci di kotak pensilnya tidak ketinggalan.

Hijikata melongo melihat apa yang ada di dalam kotak pensil Mitsuba- _senpai_ ini. Dia sampai berpikir mungkin Mitsuba adalah penggemar berat mamalia bertelinga panjang itu. Tapi entah bagaimana kisahnya, menurutnya Mitsuba cocok dengan binatang lucu yang suka sekali makan wortel. Dia pikir itu lucu. Yah, Hijikata juga berpikir semua anak perempuan menyukai benda-benda imut 'kan? Jadi wajar itu wajar 'kan?

"Yosh! Sekarang, katakan pada Mitsuba-senpai ini. Di bagian soal mana yang kamu tidak bisa?" Kata Mitsuba sambil bersemangatdengan pensil mekanik yang sudah berada di tangannya.

Dengan malu-malu Hijikata menyodorkan buku yang dibuka oleh Hijikata. "I-ini..." Jari telunjuknya menunjukkan nomer soal yang dia tidak bisa kerjakan.

"Oh... statistika ya?" Mitsuba manggut-manggut. Dibacanya soal itu dalam hati sambil memperhatikan angka-angka yang berada di dalam buku tersebut. Setelah dibaca sebentar, Mitsuba melongos kepada bocah yang duduk di seberangnya. "Dasar bocah SMP. Masa' begini saja kau tidak bisa?" Dengus Mitsuba sambil melontarkan pertanyaan yang menyinggung harga diri Hijikata.

"Tch," Hijikata membuang muka sebal.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Begini loh caranya..."

Setelah menjelaskan sedikit mengenai rumus yang digunakan untuk soal yang tadi ditunjuk oleh dirinya, sangat disadari oleh pemilik surai hitam itu bahwa dia mengerti apa yang dijelaskan oleh Mitsuba.

"He! Kau benar!" Hijikata takjub dengan hasil coret-coretan angka yang ditulis oleh Mitsuba di kertas kosong miliknya.

Mitsuba senang dengan antusiasnya Hijikata karena mengerti penjelasan singkatnya tadi. "Coba kerjakan soal yang selanjutnya. Aku akan memeriksanya setelah kau mengerjakannya." Perintah gadis kelas tiga SMA itu.

Hijikata menelan ludah. Dia tidak yakin kalau dia bisa mengerjakan soal yang selanjutnya. Tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Dia harus berusaha sendiri. "Baik."

Tidak terasa tiga puluh menit berlalu di antara Hijikata dan Mitsuba yang saat ini sibuk sendiri-sendiri mengerjakan soal. Kepala Hijikata berkerja sangat keras untuk bisa memecahkan tiga soal selanjutnya yang tadi telah dikerjakan oleh Mitsuba sebelumnya. Akhirnya dia menyerah dan menjawabnya dengan asal-asalan.

Tapi bocah bau kencur itu diam-diam mencuri pandang pada Mitsuba yang duduk di hadapannya ini. Mitsuba tidak memperhatikan hal tersebut. Dia asyik mengerjakan soalnya sendiri.

Mitsuba menyadari sepertinya Hijikata telah selesai dengan pekerjaanya. "Sudah selesai?"

"Ya... begitulah," Hijikata melirik pasrah.

Ibarat mata Mitsuba berkerja seperti mesin _scan_ LJK (lembar jawaban komputer) dia bisa langsung tahu mana saja jawaban yang salah dari soal yang barusan di kerjakan oleh Hijikata.

"He-hei, kau yakin bisa melewati ujian masuk SMA?" Keringat besar turun di belakang Mitsuba.

Sakit, tapi tidak berdarah. Hijikata mencengkram _gakuran_ -nya seperti orang sakit jantung dengan efek dramatis. "Tolong... jangan taburkan garam di atas lukaku..."

Sebodoh itukah Hijikata?

Sebenarnya Hijikata tidak pandai dengan pelajaran yang menyangkut angka, rumus, dan tetek bengek lainnya seperti itu.

"He... tidak tertolong ya...?" Gumam Mitsuba sambil melihat reaksi Hijikata yang tiba-tiba melodrama. "Baiklah. Mulai sekarang, aku Mitsuba- _senpai_ , akan menjadi guru privatmu, Hijikata- _kun_!"

"Hah?"

 _Hijikata P.O.V_

Hari silih berganti, namun belum meninggalkan musim dingin tahun ini. Di sela hari-hari yang berganti itu, aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda denganku sebelumnya. Jika pada awalnya kehidupanku biasa-biasa saja, tapi semenjak kehadiran orang itu semuanya terasa tidak biasa.

Kenapa tidak biasa?

Jelas tidak biasa. Karena aku merasa musim dingin tahun ini terasa begitu hangat seperti musim semi. Biasanya aku yang bermusuhan dengan dinginnya musim dingin yang sampai menusuk ke tulang, namun aku bisa mentolerirnya tahun ini. Apakah orang itu penyebab efek pemanasan global sehingga suhu cuaca disetiap musim berubah ya?

Orang aneh yang memayungiku sambil tertidur beberapa hari yang lalu, yang mungkin menyebabkan keanehan itu terjadi.

Mitsuba— orang itu mengajarkanku banyak hal. Terutama tentang pelajaran-pelajaran yang aku tidak mengerti sebelumnya. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa di sangat pandai! Yah, walaupun awalnya aku meragukannya karena dia agak aneh menurutku.

Hari-hari sebelum ujian masuk SMA, aku selalu menghabiskan waktu belajar berdua dengannya. Seperti di cafe, di perpustakaan kota, di mana saja menurutnya paling asyik untuk belajar. Entah kenapa, aku merasa ini sama saja dengan berkencan. Pergi menghabiskan waktu dengan orang yang aku sukai...

Tunggu! Aku menyukainya—?!

 _Senpai_ aneh itu?!

HEEEHHH?! M-mana mungkin...?! Aku?!

Y-ya, jujur sih, dia itu... ehem! Pandai... eng... ca-cantik...

Suka... Belakangan aku juga berpikir mengenai kata _'suka'_ itu. Aku _suka_ bagaimana dia menjelaskan apapun yang tidak aku mengerti, aku _suka_ kalau melihatnya tersenyum, aku _suka_ apapun tentangnya.

Namun aku sendiri bingung, apa aku menyukai Mitsuba- _senpai_ hanya sekedar _suka_ ataukah ada hal lain yang lebih dari makna lain dari kata itu.

Tapi... apakah tidak apa-apa? Usiaku dan Mitsuba-senpai terpau tiga tahun. Apakah tidak apa-apa menyukai orang yang umurnya lebih tua daripada kita?

Yosh! Besok aku masih ada jadwal belajar bersama dengan Mitsuba- _senpai_. Aku akan mengatakan perasaanku yang sejujurnya!

Aku melirik sesuatu di pojok meja belajarku. Sebuah hadiah yang sudah dibungkus dengan plastik kado berwarna merah muda dan sudah kuberi pita merah. Mudah-mudahan dia mau menerima hadiah yang akan kuberikan besok.

 _End Hijikata P.O.V_

Sepasang marun itu meneliti jawaban-jawaban yang Hijikata tulis di kertas kerjanya. Melihat hasilnya membuat Mitsuba terkagum-kagum. Akhirnya dengan kerja kerasnya, Hijikata mampu menyelesaikan soal-soal yang sebelumnya bocah itu tidak bisa dia kerjakan. Dibandingkan sebelumnya, Mitsuba bisa melihat perubahan yang cukup siginifikan dari cara belajar Hijikata.

"Wah, Hijikata- _kun_ hebat!" Puji Mitsuba sambil memeriksa kembali jawaban Hijikata.

Hijikata melipat tangan dan membusungkan dadanya. "Iya dong. Siapa dulu, Hijikata gitu loh."

Melihat kesombongan Hijikata, Mitsuba mematahkannya. "Siapa dulu dong, gurunya."

Hijikata terkekeh melihat Mitsuba yang sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Syukurlah. Kalau begini aku yakin kamu bisa masuk SMA favorit deh." Timpal si mbak cantik nan ayu ini menambahkan pujiannya kepada Hijikata."Oh ya. Ngomong-ngomong..."

"Ya?" Alis hitam sebelah kanan Hijikata terangkat sedikit.

"Kalau seperti ini, kita seperti pasangan yang sedang berkencan ya?" Mitsuba memangku wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kirinya.

DEG!

Pemilik manik _navy_ itu langsung melotot. Wajahnya juga seketika merona merah. Itulah yang semalam dipikirkannya. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Mitsuba- _senpai_ juga memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengannya.

Ya jelas Mitsuba memiliki pemikiran sedemikian rupa.

Cafe langganan Mitsuba- _senpai_ sangat cocok untuk disinggahi pasangan muda yang ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua di tempat nyaman seperti ini. Irama melodi lagu bergenre _jazz_ , desain interior yang autentik, aroma khas kopi yang diseduh dengan air panas, membuat siapapun betah berlama-lama sekedar untuk berbincang-bincang sambil menikmati hidangan khas cafe itu, apalagi di luar sedang turun salju.

"Be-begitu kah?" Hijikata memalingkan pandangannya ke tembok sebelah kanan agar tidak terlihat sedang salah tingkah.

Tapi tetap saja, Mitsuba- _senpai_ bisa melihat perubahan rona wajah Hijikata lebih jeli. "Hijikata- _kun_ ada apa? Pipimu merah? Sakit ya?"

Hijikata mencengkram celananya erat-erat mengumpulkan keberanian. Lalu dia menunduk dalam-dalam menghadap ke Mitsuba- _senpai_ lagi. "Ba-bagimana...! Bagaimana kalau aku mengajak Mitsuba- _senpai_ kencan sungguhan?!" Tanya Hijikata dengan segenap keberaniannya.

"Eh?" Mitsuba sedikit ternganga dengan apa yang barusan dia dengar dari bocah SMP kelas tiga yang dia temui beberapa minggu yang lalu di bangku taman.

Terjadi kesunyian antara Hijikata dan Mitsuba setelah beberapa detik tadi. Hijikata masih tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya. Dia berpikir pasti Mitsuba akan tertawa dengan ajakan kencan oleh anak kecil seperti dirinya.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gelak tawa Mitsuba- _senpai_ memecah keheningan.

Mendengar si kepala karamel tertawa seperti itu, membuat hati Hijikata menciut. Harapannya pupus. Seharusnya dia tidak mengatakan itu pada Mitsuba. Karena tidak mungkin 'kan anak SMP mengajak kencan gadis dewasa seperti Mitsuba- _senpai_? Apalagi Mitsuba- _senpai_ itu cantik, kalem, baik hati, dibandingkan dengan dirinya yang tidak ada apa-apanya. Mungkin saja Mitsuba- _senpai_ sudah punya pacar. Rasanya wajahnya jatuh ke bawah kolong meja sampai-sampai mengadah ke depan saja dia tidak mampu.

"Hahahaha, aduh- aduh!" Mitsuba berusaha menghentikan tawanya. Menyadari bahwa anak laki-laki yang berada di depannya bermuram durja. "Adududh, maaf Hijikata- _kun_. Habisnya aku kaget sih. Tiba-tiba kau mengajakku kencan seperti itu."

Hijikata tetap tidak bergeming. Dia hanya berharap bahwa waktu bisa diputar lagi agar dia tidak mengatakan hal sebodoh itu pada Mitsuba.

Mitsuba menghela nafas. "Kalau itu yang kau inginkan, baiklah."

Sepasang telinga Hijikata bergidik. Dia pun langsung mengangkat kepalanya.

"Be-benarkah?" Mata Hijikata bersinar-sinar mendengar apa yang barusan dia dengar.

Mitsuba menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tapi ada syaratnya."

"Syarat?" Lempar kembali Hijikata kepada Mitsuba yang mengangkat jari telunjuk kanannya.

"Satu; Sampai selesai ujian, kau tidak boleh bertemu denganku. Aku tahu belakangan ini kau selalu mencuri-curi pandang saat aku memeriksa soalmu kan?"

Syarat pertama disebutkan membuat rona merah Hijikata kembali menyeruak melebar ke pipinya. Dia tidak menyangka Mitsuba tahu kalau selama ini dia selalu mencuri pandang pada _senpai_ dengan netra marun itu. Tapi syarat yang diajukan oleh Mitsuba sedikit agak berat karena dia tidak bisa bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya itu.

"Yang kedua; Ada satu rahasia yang ingin kusampaikan padamu setelah kau lulus ujian SMA favoritmu. Pastikan kau lulus. Kalau tidak, kau tidak. Kau tidak boleh tahu apa rahasia itu, dan juga kau tidak boleh bertemu denganku."

"Ke-kenapa syaratnya berat-berat?" Tanya Hijikata lesu.

Tiba-tiba ponsel milik Mitsuba berdering. Dia merogoh tas selempangan yang berada di atas mejanya. Melihat di layar ponselnya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12:25 pm. Dia lalu membereskan buku-bukunya dari meja makan yang saat ini dipakai keduanya untuk belajar bersama-sama. Melihat Mitsuba membereskan perlengkapan belajarnya, membuat Hijikata bertanya-tanya. Padahal ini baru satu jam. Biasanya mereka bisa sampai berjam-jam lamanya di sana.

"Mau kemana _senpai_?"

"Ada yang harus aku lakukan," jawab Mitsuba singkat.

"Oh..." Terbesit rasa kecewa di hati Hijikata saat ini. Karena seharusnya dia bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama seperti biasanya dengan Mitsuba. Tapi kali ini tidak. Tiba-tiba Hijikata mengingat sesuatu. "Ah, Mitsuba- _senpai_ , kemarin aku membeli ini untukmu. Semoga kau menyukainya."

Hijikata menyerahkan kado kecil yang sudah disiapkannya untuk kencannya hari ini dengan Mitsuba. Mitsuba pun menerima hadiah yang diberikan Hijikata untuknya. "Wah, terima kasih, Hijikata- _kun_. Apakah boleh kubuka?"

Kepala bersurai hitam itu mengangguk.

Dengan hati-hati Mitsuba membuka pita yang membungkus kado pemberian Hijikata. Saat menarik keluar isinya, dia terkejut. Sebuah gantungan kunci dengan boneka kelinci sebagai hiasannya. Kelinci putih. Boneka kelinci berbulu putih lembut, dan berwarna merah. Favorit Mitsuba sekali!

"Gyaa! Lucunya!" Jerit Mitsuba gemas. "Terima kasih banyak, Hijikata- _kun_! Aku sangat suka kelinci!"

Melihat ekspresi Mitsuba yang berbahagia seperti itu membuat jantung Hijikata bekerja lebih keras daripada biasanya.

"Lucunya~!" Mitsuba mengusap-usap kelinci itu ke wajahnya. "Kira-kira akan kuberi nama siapa ya? Tabasco? Mayora? Atau Heli?"

"Jangan Heli, nanti dia suka berlari-lari dan menari-nari,  
" sanggah Hijikata kepada Mitsuba yang sedang ber _fangirling-_ an ria karena mendapatkan satu kelinci lagi dari Hijikata.

Mitsuba tidak menggubris. Dia masih asyik dengan anak bulu barunya.

" _Senpai_..."

Mitsuba menghentikan _fangirling_ -an mode miliknya. "Ya?"

"Kita akan bertemu lagi 'kan?" Tanya Hijikata dengan serius.

"Eh..."

"Aku..." Hijikata mengepalkan kembali tangannya. Dia menghirup nafas, dan menghelanya kembali. Setelah dia rasa cukup tenang, dia kembali tegap menatap Mitsuba dengan lurus. "Aku juga ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada Mitsuba- _senpai._ Aku akan mengatakannya setelah aku bertemu dengan _senpai_ nanti, setelah hari kelulusan ujian masuk SMA."

Berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Kini Hijikata berbicara dengan penuh keyakinan dan percaya diri.

Mitsuba hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia mengiyakan perkataan Hijikata tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun lagi. Mitsuba pun meninggalkan kursinya, dan berlalu dari hadapan Hijikata.

Remaja tanggung itu optimis. Dia akan lulus ujian masuk SMA favoritnya, lalu dia akan menyatakan perasaanya kepada Mitsuba. Bahwa dia mencintainya. Itu janjinya pada dirinya sendiri sebagai seorang laki-laki.

Lima hari menempuh ujian tanpa bertemu dengan pujaan hati. Membuat Hijikata bertekad semakin kuat menjadi peringkat satu di ujian masuk SMA. Dia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan apa yang telah Mitsuba ajarkan padanya. Dia juga ingin membuat Mitsuba bangga atas kerja kerasnya selama ini.

.

.

Dua minggu berlalu dan sekarang salju-salju pun sudah mencair. Memberikan kesempatan kepada rumput-rumput hijau, dan tanaman-tanaman lainya untuk tumbuh dan mekar di musim semi tahun ini. Hari pengumuman kelulusan pun telah tiba. Hijikata dengan tergesa-gesa ikut dengan gerombolan anak-anak lain untuk melihat di peringkat urutan nomer berapakah namanya.

"102910… di mana… itu… 100502," mata Hijikata memindai nomer-nomer peserta ujian yang lulus di papan pengumuman tersebut. Dia sedang mencari nomer ujian pesertanya . Sampai dia temukan namanya berada di urutan paling atas. Namanya bertengger di urutan pertama sebagai peraih nilai tertinggi. _"Namaku… urutan pertama Mitsuba!"_ Serunya ingin meledak dalam hati. Dia langsung berbalik dengan mengulum senyum. " _Pasti Mitsuba senang dengan hasil nilaiku ini!_ " Hijikata berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Dia sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Mitsuba- _senpai_!

Sampai dia tidak sengaja menabrak bahu seseorang.

"Aduh maaf," Hijikata yang tadi meleng, menyadari baru saja dia menyenggol bahu seseorang yang berjalan di depannya.

"Eh.. tak apa-apa," jawabnya sambil memungut nomor kertas peserta ujianya yang jatuh saat ditabrak oleh Hijikata tadi.

Hijikata tidak sengaja melihat nomer peserta yang jatuh dari pemuda berambut perak tersebut. Dilihatnya nomer pesertanya adalah 100502.

"Selamat ya!" Hijikata mengulurkan tanganya kepada pemuda yang barusan meluruskan punggungnya setelah mengambil nomer kartu peserta ujiannya yang jatuh.

Si perak memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. "Eh?"

"Aku lihat nomor pesertamu. Nomor pesertamu 100502 'kan? Aku lihat di papan penguman, kalau kau juga lulus." Hijikata terdengar sangat gembira. Si pemuda bersurai perak itu hanya memaku dan menerima jabat tangan dari Hijikata. Hijikata pun pergi dari hadapan gadis itu yang masih memperhatikanya.

 _Hijikata P.O.V_

Dengan riang gembira aku melangkahkan kakiku ke café terakhir aku berjumpa dengan Mitsuba. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk memberikan kabar baik ini untuknya. Aku juga tidak sabar dengan rahasia yang akan dia ceritakan padaku. Yang paling tidak sabar dalam semua kasabaranku adalah… aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku padanya.

Aku melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kananku. Terlihat jarum panjang nya mengarah pukul 01.15pm. Sejam berlalu. Aku pikir mungkin Mitsuba masih sibuk berada di sekolahnya. Yah, aku tunggu saja. Dua jam berlalu tidak biasanya dia setelat ini. Sampai tidak terasa sekarang sudah pukul 05.35pm.

"Ada apa ya? Mitsuba tidak datang ya?" Aku mulai bertanya tanya. Matahari juga sudah hampir tenggelam. Aku yakin Mitsuba tidak datang ke café hari ini. Aku juga tidak mungkin menunggu terlalu lama seperti ini. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang sangat penting jadi dia tidak bisa datang. Ya sudahlah. Aku harus menghormati kepentinganya 'kan?

Besoknya aku datang lagi ke café itu. Aku memutuskan untuk menunggu lagi. Waktu terus berputar, dan berputar. Namun orang yang kutunggu itu tidak pernah menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Rasa ini semakin membuatku bingung.

Hari-hari pun berlalu. Aku selalu menunggunya di tempat yang sama. Berharap gadis dengan rambut pirang dan mata ambernya itu bisa kulihat lagi penampakanya.

Kemana perginya Mitsuba? Ada apa denganya? Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi sehingga dia tidak bisa datang? Mitsuba… kemana dirimu? Apakah kau tidak tahu? Aku sudah tidak ingin menahan perasaan ini terlalu lama. Aku ingin mengatakan ini padamu secepatnya.

Beberapa kali pun aku coba menunggunya sampai berjam-jam lamanya dia tidak pernah lagi datang.

Mitsuba, kenapa kau seperti salju yang menghilang di musim semi?

Apakah kau tidak tahu? Kau adalah musim semi bagiku…

.

.

 _ **To Be Countinued**_


End file.
